bella966fandomcom-20200213-history
Bin Pets
Bin Weevils also has pets. They are available for everyone and costed 5000 Mulch, although now cost 10 Dosh . Now, the red weevil named Dott is the shopkeeper of Bin Pet shop. Before this weevil, the shopkeeper was an unnamed blue weevil . BTW, an online generator is here so don't waste your time reading this article. If you don't have a pet then you can adopt one, and you can pick out colours, and name it.You can also color their bowl to feed your pet and a bed for it to sleep in and regain its energy and the pet along with the bowl and bed in your nest. (You have to log out and in to see your pet.) And when you log out,your pet will be asleep until you log on and wake it up. Call its name or stnd by it to wake it up. If you already have a pet then it won't allow you to have another one unless the Bin Weevils team will allow your weevil to get another one. Your pet can do spin tricks,general tricks,and ball tricks.Also stroke your pet by putting your cursor over your pet to make it happy. Contentshide History of pets Spin Tricks Ball Tricks General Tricks Copying your moves: Food Status Bar: Health Status Bar: Fitness Status Bar: Also, your binpet can start walking fast, instead of hopping around or crawling, if you do the following animation Social Interaction History of petsEdit Tums Diner used to be in the pets store spot but on 21st May 2008 they arrived at a price of 1500 mulch. There wasn't any dosh in 2008. Bin Pets would juggle, spin, sleep and eat. If you said to your pet "Go to bed", and it wasn't tired it would just stick itas tongue out at you like on the picture. The feature for taking binpets on walkies was released a few months later, but not originally. In order for your binpet to go on walkies, it must have a lot of experience, and the ability to jump fairly high. Spin TricksEdit At first your pet will only know how to spin but then gradully it will learn more spins like the one arm bounce. Your pet will learn more unexpectedly as they will spin all over the place. I suggest you take them outside (Tums Diner, Flum's Fountain, or even Figg's Cafè). Once your pet knows how to do all kinds of spins your pet has completed the column "Spin.". Spin tricks do contribute to juggling tricks, as some require the Bin Pet to spin in order to complete some juggling tricks. Once they have finished, their juggling, they might get a new level which they will do a dance. If they have failed to complete their level, you will then have to stroke them (put arrow on binpet). Otherwise, they might get fed up. When a pet is fed up, it will disobey its owner. Ball TricksEdit For a bin pet to juggle you will need to teach it to play fetch. To do this you will need to press the " fetch " button on your pets profile. This does require training so dont worry if it takes a long time to get. Once your pet has learned to fetch keep doing it and very soon on your pets profile there should be a button that says " juggle". When you start juggling your pet will drop then ball but what you have to do is stroke it by having your mouse on your pets back. You will start off juggling with one ball and end of juggling with nine balls. Binpets new skills and new ball retrieval depends on a few factors. To move up a level in terms of balls, you must get it to do all the tricks, about 9-12 tricks, after that, the binpet will move on to the next stage, gaining 5 experience points per successful juggling trick mastered. The table below shows the approximate difficulty rating needed to move on to the next ball. A binpet juggling 9 balls. Binweevils Juggling Difficulty Rating Chart Ball Rating (Approximate) 1 3 2 10 3 24 4 42 5 60 6 62 7 83 8 86 9 - Please note, these are only approximate values to move on the next ball, the rating for the difficulty may vary from binpet to binpet. In this case, ball means the ball the binpet is juggling, and the rating is the rating needed to go to the next ball. General Tricks You can do a few tricks like "Sit" and "Come Here" but then it do more tricks and then the pet goes with you through your journey around the bin with the "Jump On" command but its only when your pet has lots of experience, and the ability to jump high. Copying your moves: Your pet can also copy your moves by clicking a move and your facing your pet and it A binpet card showing all the functions of a binpet. will copy your move. Food Status Bar Your pet has a player card too.It has a Food Status Bar.When the bar is yellow (There is no need to feed it) as over feeding it can make your pet unhealthy and unfit. When it is orange it is a good idea to feed it and when it is red it is hungry and you should really feed it.Energy Status Bar:It also has a Energy Status Bar.The Energy bar goes up and down (Walking can make it go down and sitting can make it go up) If its too low then it wont do any tricks because it is exhausted (It will start to pant) or tired(It will start to yawn). Health Status Bar: This bar shows how your pets health is.It goes down when it is overfed or unfit and it goes up when your taking good care of your pet.If its too low then it drop the fitness status bar down and it will limits your pet doing tricks. Fitness Status Bar This bar shows how your pet is fit.If your pet in unfit then it drop the health status down and also limit your pet's ability to do tricks so be careful. Pets gain experience just like weevils so it is a good idea to teach the lots of tricks and take them out a lot. Your pet is like a real pet so take good care of it and make sure you feed it. Also, your binpet can start walking fast, instead of hopping around or crawling, if you do the following animationEdit 10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)10:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Social InteractionEdit Bin Pets have social interactions, just like weevils. They will wave to other Bin Pets, and become friends with other Bin Pets. They will also occasionally play minor games like Tag, and Freeze tag to their Bin Pet friends.